Scarlet tears
by WalkingDownMemoryLane
Summary: Don't really enjoy twilight so it might be a bit terrible.
1. Prologue

Scarlet tears

Prologue

My brother, Zac, a saint in my eyes, a great man. A few months back he vanished without a trace, I was mortified when I found out, but my mother and farther seemed fine with the situation. They didn't take a great liking to him because he was put in jail when he was fifteen. He didn't do it though, biting a dogs neck. He looked me in the eyes with tears down his face and said 'it wasn't me, Samantha, you believe me don't you?' Those word circled trough my mind for weeks. I did believe him but I just don't know how he got out of jail last year, pure luck or good behaviour I guess!

Zac's twenty-third birthday is coming up and My brother Carlyle and I had a big surprise for him. We were going to take him to the theatre in London, he loves plays, we were going to see Oliver. I was so excited then he went missing, I just cried for days. I miss him.


	2. Family troubles

Scarlet tears

Chapter 1 - Family troubles

I woke up this morning to a smell of cooked eggs and sausages, the smell filled my violet coloured bedroom. Moving from the bed was a quick and smooth gesture, I moved towards my oak wood dresser and slid my fingers into the bottom drawer, Pulling out my silk dressing gown then covering my body with it. The cream coloured robe barely covered my pale skin therefore showing of my chest.

I left my room leaving a creaky door still closing behind me. Carlisle was stomping up the stairs with an angry look on his face.  
"Hey, you alright?" I said grabbing hold on his arm.  
"I'm fine" He scolded.  
I walked of and thought to myself 'it's gonna be one of those days again'  
I continued down the hallway and descended down the stairs.  
"Mum, were are you?" I shouted as my voice echoed trough the house.  
There was no reply. Popcorn, my pug ran up to me and licked my cheek, I laughed then ran to the kitchen.  
"Mum?" I shouted again.  
Another lonely room.

I sit down on a old wicker chair that creaks on contact and look at the paper. Another killing. A bite to the neck. The headline was 'Vampire strikes for the 15th time!' Another girl killed. I stand up and grab a glass from the cupboard across the cold room, as I turn the tap to release the water, Carlisle walked in with a vacant look upon his face.  
"They've gone, again." He muttered.  
"You're joking!?" I replied angrily.  
"Nope!" He said pulling an apple from the bowl on the dirty counter.  
"For fuck sake" I whispered to myself.  
The water was now overflowing onto my hands, I grabbed a towel in my other free hand and dried my glass and pale skin then sat the glass on the sideboard beside me.


	3. Dressing

Chapter 2

A plate of cold eggs sat next to a note which read 'Were of again, Barbados, will be home in a month, your fathers credit card is under the ash tray in the living room. Love you.'  
"Lousy parents!" I spoke quietly.  
"To right." Carlisle added.  
I picked up the newspaper and grabbed the card.  
"I'm going to get changed then I'm going shopping." I stated.  
"Ehhh, I'm coming I need some new jeans!" He announced.  
"The more the merrier." I said happily!

Carlisle was dressed already, he seems wake up relatively early in the past weeks. I don't really know why but it didn't cross me as a problem. He was wearing light blue skinny jeans. A white t-shirt showing off his chest and a black cardigan with grey buttons. I left the room and back up the stairs until I reached my bedroom. I strolled in and dropped my dressing gown to the floor and then I opened my draw, pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and a bra. I pulled them up my legs then popped the bra into place. I grabbed my purple skinny jeans from the draw beside my bed pulling them up my legs but having trouble I have to jump and pull at the same time. I reach over to my locket necklace with pictures of my brother and carefully clipped it together. Finally comes my black top, it came over my head nicely and was a snug fit.

I walk out my bedroom and on the banister my leather jacket was hanging over the edge, I walked over to it and put it on, one sleeve at a time. Then continued across the hall and down the stairs.


	4. Valerie

Chapter 3 - Valerie

Carlisle met me in the kitchen. We both pulled our shoes over our feet, straining as our fingers guided the shoe over our heels. I look up, seeing him tightening his belt, I walked over to the counter to pick up the glass of water I poured earlier. Picking up the glass a took a big gulp after I wiped my mouth and spilled the remaining clear fluid down the drain.

I turn around and Carlisle was checking his hair in the mirror moving tiny strands like a perfectionist.  
"Come on!" I ranted with a tone of boredom in my voice.  
"Hold on!" He said pulling out a lonely hair and blowing it from his white hand on to the black linoleum floor.  
Carlisle pulled his blue jacket from the back of the dining chair and slid one arm in then the other. As he walked towards me, he zipped up his jacket, pinching a banana from a bowl above the sink.

Walking out the door Carlisle turned to lock the old wooden door that was hanging loosely from its hinges which dad said he would fix a few months back. I continued walking out of our gravel driveway, I turned to see Carlisle catching up slowly looking at his phone.  
"Come on! I want to be home before it gets dark." I said hurrying him along!  
"We have ages!" He relied in a sarcastic fashion.  
"Still, hurry!" I concluded.  
Still walking we met the start of the bicycle track that runs over an old railway track. The building which once was a train station is now a guest house owned by a women by the name of Valerie.

Valerie is a kind women. I used to visit her with a close friend of mine. Val we called her. My friend and I used to walk around a field with her and her dogs! I loved watching the dogs just run free through the field full of different crops each year. Her garden was full of beautiful flowers of different colours of the rainbow.

We were just about to start down the cycle track but we were stopped by a croaky voice from behind.  
"Long time no see!"  
Me and Carlisle turned round simultaneously.  
It was Valerie! She was wearing an indigo floral dress which was blowing majestically in the breeze. Her long silver hair mimicked the movements of the dress.  
"Yes, a very long time indeed! I agreed.  
"How has everything been going?" Carlisle added.  
"Gosh, everything has been going fine. Enough about me, how big both of you have grown!" She said like we haven't seen each other for ten years.  
We both laughed.  
"So how are your parents?" She asked.  
"Well, they've gone on another surprise holiday!" Carlisle said with an angry tone in his voice.  
"Hmmm. Well if you need a place to stay, we have some rooms free!" She offered.  
"Thanks Val!" We both said happily.

Me and Carlisle said bye. We then started strolling up the cycle track to the nearest village, Shallow-Hall. Shallow-Hall was just five minutes down the track by foot.  
Carlisle and I were skimming stones across the river Fennel which flowed just alongside the track as ducks retreated to the safeness of the blue cloudless sky.

We followed the track passing a small abandoned building which Val had told us its old use, an old control room for night guards of the railway. It always looked creepy because of it's unkempt condition, the mouldy grey prefabricated concrete slabs, flaked with moss and smashed windows.


	5. Drunken phone call

Chapter 4 - Drunken phone call

As the guard room faded out of sight Carlisle's phone began to ring. He woke from his daydream then pulled his phone from his jacket pocket. The sweet tone came to a halt after he pushed the green key on his iPhone. He pushed the loudspeaker button then turned it right up.

"Hello my man!" My mother slurred. She sounded drunk.

"Mum, are you drunk?" I questioned.

"Oh, hello my little girl!" She shouted.

"Yep, she's drunk." Carlisle said.

"Mum, what do you want?" I said with boredom.

"Just thought i would check up." She replied with a burp.

"No need." Carlisle added quickly before hanging up.

Me and Carlisle don't really have a good relationship with our parents. They always go on holiday, without us. They are really irresponsible.

We followed the path up towards Shallow-hall as the old stone brick bridge emerged from the fog in the distance. Cars rushed across the bridge because it was ancient, after the whole town was developed, the bridge was one place that was left to fall many years ago. It mysteriously still stands above the the wide river Fennel. The bridge covers the cycle track as well as the river like an arch.

As the bridge came closer, you could see graffiti on the stone struts that held it up. The bridge connects Shallow-hall and a route that continued through various villages like: Hollowwyn, Valford and Blueby onto High-belmere, the city of High-belmere sat upon a mountain at least fifteen miles from Shallow-hall.


	6. Fire song

Chapter 5 - Fire song

Carlisle and I strolled under the bridge and turned out down a small cobbled pathway that led to the main road of Shallow-hall. The further Carlisle and I ventured into the town, the amount of people multiplied. Both men, women and children rushed through the streets, in and out of shops, shouting and screaming. The town was never like this before the accident...

About five years ago there was a fire which started in a house a few doors down from my grandparents house during the early hours of the morning, my grandmothers friend, one night, lit a candle when in reaction to a power cut. She left the candle unattended therefore leaving it alight when she fell asleep in her chair. Her cat unknowingly jumped onto the mantle where the candle was flickering and nocked it over and setting the curtain alight. She woke from the fire alarm that was set off by the smoke which filled the house with a smog. Luckily she and her cat made it out alive.

Unfortunately the fire station was being remodelled and the one fire engine was not good enough. By the time backup trucks arrived, the whole town was ablaze. When my grandparents house was in flames, my grandmother was rescued first, second came my grandfather, the smoke choked him, when arriving at the health clinic he passed away. My grandmother watched the life leave his body as tears ran down her face. After the accident, my grandmother lodged with us for three years and everyday tears would fill my eye when I saw her around the house.


End file.
